Child's Play
Child's Play is the seventh episode of Season 2 and the nineteenth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description When a mysterious wizard with big plans for the great game of the night arrives at the mansion, the guests are wrapped up in a giant game that includes a fight for their lives! It’s just a bunch of games, this should be child’s play… right? Not at all, I’m afraid. It is a game for your lives after all, dear guests. Episode Summary After Monica placed down the skull following Colin's death, the group discuss the events, with Edward and Tom recounting how they tried to beat the wizard but failed when they broke his rules. After they discuss, Edward led everyone to the portal to the wizard's realm. The guests then comment on the realm's pleasing appearance, before the wizard appeared from a cloud of smoke. The wizard then says that the guests must abide by the rules, can't help each other, and must enjoy it or face a terrible fate. The wizard then directs the guests to play a game of tug of war, with Celine, Arthur, Monica, and Carson grouping together versus Jayce, Silvano, Mason, and Jennifer. Arthur's team then pull the rope and knock the opposite team over, winning the first challenge. The wizard then swaps Jennifer and Silvano with Monica and Carson. They then have to play a game of capture the flag, with Celine hiding a flag in her brassiere and Monica hiding flags in trees. Arthur's team then win the second game thanks to Jennifer racing to the end with her flag. The guests then have to play the final game and are sorted onto a board to face challenges. Arthur, Carson, and Celine finish first, second, and third respectively, with Mason finishing last. The guests are then led to a volcano with a stone idol, containing a message towards the guests. They are then instructed that they must choose one guest to be sacrificed down the volcano, despite Colin being sacrificed not long before. After a while of voting, Monica is chosen, despite Celine's desperate attempts to change it. The pair then share a kiss as Tom and Edward then push the wizard into the volcano and Celine tries to lead Monica away, but it's too late as Monica is struck down by a bolt of fire. Monica threw her pocket knife to Celine before her final farewell. A distraught Celine, still mourning Monica's death, then receives the next skull. Some of the guests then meet up in the dining hall, where Silvano burns his newspaper and photograph into the fireplace. Celine then remembers Monica's words to her and finds an inner confidence to keep going despite Monica's death, vowing to make Monica proud and live for her. Celine then places down the next skull after vowing to live on and stay strong for Monica, as a handsome soldier rushes in. The guests are then forced to hide as bullets start whizzing through the air above them. Characters *Jayce Foster *Monica Castillo *Carson Huntington *Mason DuBray *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Jennifer Morgan *Celine Harper *Edward del Lobo *Tom the Merman *Spencer Ashworth *The Game Wizard Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2